


见或不见（全）

by cherryhk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhk/pseuds/cherryhk
Summary: 第一次写的蓝色链接，我真的尽力了…OOC严重，情节也把握不到位，望轻喷。感觉今后还是…写写小甜文吧，蓝色链接真的好难哦。
Relationships: HinsKenny
Kudos: 8





	见或不见（全）

张生近期不太高兴。并不仅仅是因为他和爱人因为各自工作繁忙，不能常常见面，还因为今年因为限聚令的关系，很多场地都不开门，晚上六点后还禁止堂食，他没能和爱人吃一顿烛光晚餐，替他庆祝生日。

甚至，爱人生日那天，他因为要准备即将推出的新唱片，连爱人的面都没见到。

在办公室三口两口吃完助理打包带上来的芙蓉蛋盖饭，张生可怜兮兮地趁着其他人还在吃饭的功夫，缩在角落和自家BB facetime。

“BB，我今天又要搞到一两点，你今天生日，我都不能来见你，连抱抱你的机会都没有…”张生小声对电话那边的男友抱怨着。

“没关系的，你工作要紧嘛，生日年年都有的，又不是最后一次。”神经大条的Kenny好像一幅不在乎的样子。

“呸呸呸，大吉利是。这么好的日子，说什么最后一次？”

后知后觉的Kenny这才发觉自己说错话，吐了吐舌头。

“不管了，我是老板我说了算，今天搞不完我也要早下班，然后飞车去你家找你。”不愧是著名恋爱脑艺人。

“不要啊，我现在在爸妈家吃火锅，等一下侄子他们还会一起过来。吃完饭回家还有一班朋友给我庆生，之后我们还打算深夜去海边兜风，你即使过来也不知道我在哪里。”知道爱人真的说得出做得到，Kenny只能尽力表示自己安排满满，不需要爱人来陪。

“你都不想我~还和朋友庆生！都是什么朋友？男的女的？我认识吗？”听到爱人满满的行程，他除了内心的愧疚，还平添了一分醋意。

“不还就是那几个，我平时一起运动的朋友，你都认识的，还吃过饭啊。”无中生友的Kenny强忍着笑意，脸不红心不跳地说。

“那…好吧，你和他们玩得开心。对了，替我和爸妈说一句谢谢，谢谢他们40年前生下你。”一脸受伤的张生，对长辈的礼仪却分毫不错。

“知道啦，你今天晚上回新家还是回玫瑰村？”

“回新家吧，不想半夜回家弄醒妹妹和leslie。”

“嗯嗯，快去认真工作，争取早点完成早点回家早点休息，爱你哦。”

“我也爱你，今天也很想你，BB。Mua~”对着屏幕那边的爱人撒娇，张生软糯粘人的飞吻还是让爱人脸微微红了。

“知道啦，我也是。”父母在身边，Kenny不敢过分地表示，只好小声说道，同时耳尖微红。

“…”

和爱人黏糊了五分钟，张生才慢慢平复了不能和爱人庆祝生日的沮丧心情，挂断视频，继续开始专辑的发行准备工作。

另一边，无中生友的Kenny吃完火锅，边从父母家走回自己家里，边想着刚刚爱人甜蜜粘人的情话，嘴不自觉地笑着。

不像仪式感满满的爱人，他其实并没有注重生日，节日什么的。之前刚和爱人在一起的时候也常因为不记得纪念日，或者不记得重要的节日而和爱人闹脾气。

十几年的相处，他慢慢开始把爱人重视的节日记在手机里，会为爱人准备惊喜，爱人也慢慢能够接受他的哲理“每天都是生日/纪念日/情人节”，没有那么执着于庆贺每一个大日子。

当然，他知道，接受不代表爱人心里不想。他知道他就要满40岁的爱人，内心还是那个敏感多情的少年。

比如今天他生日，他知道爱人有多想和自己见一面，多想和自己烛光晚餐，多想亲自给自己做蛋糕，然后在自己吹蜡烛的时候把奶油抹在自己脸颊，再凑过来舔掉，说一声好甜。

这么想着，本来并不渴望被庆祝的他也有些觉得遗憾了。

凌晨3点，司机把车停在新家楼下，张生一脸疲倦地下了车，上了电梯，又看了一眼自己毫无动静的手机。

「BB应该和朋友们玩得很尽兴吧，连一个信息都没有。」

摇摇头，试图赶走自己脑中的醋意和失落，他走出电梯，开门，进屋。

原本一片黑暗的家里，有烛光在闪烁。

“Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me…”爱人捧着奶油蛋糕轻声唱，在温暖的烛光笼罩下，眼眸像星星一般闪亮。

“BB…”张生被忽如其来的感动润湿了眼眶，嘴上却软软地嗔道。“凭什么是你生日，被惊喜的却是我嘛，这一点都不符合逻辑。”

“我怕你觉得太失落，就想来让你抱抱我。我还自己做了一个蛋糕，好看吗？”

张生这才注意到蛋糕的形状有些歪扭，连上面摆放的草莓也切得大大小小，却也家常得可爱。顺势接过蛋糕，又把没唱完的两句生日歌唱完，看着爱人默默许愿，然后轻轻吹熄了蜡烛。

“对不起，不能在生日当天抱抱你，还要你来替我准备惊喜。生日快乐，BB，我爱你。”张生一脸感动，放下蛋糕拥住爱人。

“我也爱你。”Kenny回抱着爱人，感受着爱人温热的气息喷在自己的颈侧，有撩人的心痒。

趁张生不注意，Kenny把一小口奶油抹在他脸上，趁他还在发愣的功夫，又用舌头舔了个一干二净。

“好甜呀，我的张生。”他调皮地笑着。

“是吗？让我也尝尝。”张生倾身吻下来，舔掉他嘴角剩下的一抹白色。“的确很甜，不过我的BB更甜一点。”

“张生，你想不想尝一下，其他地方沾上奶油，是不是也很甜呢？”Kenny低语着。

张生被蛊惑般地点点头。

“那，你先去洗澡，我等你。”

十分钟后，急匆匆卸妆冲凉洗头的张生穿着浴袍走出浴室，看到一幅似乎在梦里的场景。

他的Kenny全身赤裸躺在床上，像一个精致的糕点，两点，腹肌上，身下，都点缀着奶油，还放了几块草莓。爱人嘴里还含着一颗完整的草莓，鲜嫩嫣红，似乎是在诱惑自己快去咬开。

他的确也这么去做了，走上前，先是一口咬掉了爱人嘴里的那颗草莓，咀嚼中却不想放开爱人的唇，酸甜的汁水顺着流向爱人的颈侧，黏黏腻腻，又被他一点一点舔舐，拆吃入腹。

张生顺着脖子继续向下探索着，却不急着把奶油吃到嘴里，只用舌头轻轻地在爱人胸前打转，激得Kenny胸前原本就因为冷而凸起的两点更为凸出，还在随着爱人轻轻颤抖着。

再往下，爱人微微锁紧的腹肌，11字纹被奶油和草莓堆叠。他轻轻啃咬着，把小块小块的草莓吞入腹中，再吸吮着沾满草莓汁液和滑腻奶油的腹肌，留下深深浅浅的吻痕。

“亲爱的，你看，我吃下的是草莓，种下的也是草莓呢。”张生这时候还有心情调笑。

“别…快一点…”Kenny被爱人的吮咬刺激得说不出完整的话，只用手插入爱人的发丝中，想让爱人快些照顾他的身下高高翘起的肿胀。

张生了然，先是小心翼翼地把奶油一一舔掉，然后一口含入，耳边响起爱人低低的吟叫，还有蓦然急速的呼吸。

“不要，快一点，啊…”身下被温暖包裹，一吸一吮间，Kenny的脑中已成浆糊，只能凭着本能发出含义不明的几声叹息。

不多时，灭顶的快感毫无预兆地袭来，他来不及抵挡，只能在抖动中，尽数释放在爱人的嘴里。

爱人仍耐心地包裹着他，感受着他被长久的快感淹没，最后探出头来，全身瘫软地喘息着。

张生倾身上来，吻了吻Kenny还在颤抖的唇， “太晚了，你先睡吧。我去帮你清理一下。”

“不…不要走。”Kenny挣扎着有些无力的双臂，箍紧爱人，果然感受到爱人身下和他刚刚一样肿胀，伸手过去探入爱人的浴袍，轻柔地套弄着，声音还带着刚刚高潮后的沙哑：“张生，不想要吗？”

张生理智的弦被爱人的动作一点点拉紧，最后绷断在爱人主动的深吻中。

拉开床头暗柜，拿出那支“KK”，心急地挤了颇多的量在手心，迫不及待地揉向Kenny的甬道。不知是许久未做的缘故，还是爱人被手心那冰凉的刺激了一下，甬道似乎有些紧，张生手指颇为动作了一会儿才勉强扩张好。

他怕爱人受不了，想再准备一会儿，身下的爱人却抓住他还在动作的手，眼神迷离地轻声求道：“进来…可以吗？”

的确是准备不够充分的，沉下身体进入的一瞬间，他被爱人绞紧，用身体的连接部位感受着窒息感，以及爱人的颤动。

进得更深，他感受到爱人颤抖中的欢愉和痛楚，爱人分明是痛楚的，却异常主动，想把自己的敏感往他的方向顶。于是他残忍地想更深入一些，碾磨着那个点，惹得爱人想退后却又舍不得快感，呻吟中带出一些泪花。

“BB…”当他被爱人紧裹着冲上高峰，张生低头吻上爱人漂亮的睫毛，喘息着。“我真的好爱你啊。”

“我也…是，张生。”Kenny被撞得说不出完整句子，却仍旧回应着他。

高潮后的十指紧扣，张生平复着呼吸，问爱人：“冷冰冰的，大晚上来等我，干嘛这么傻，万一我回来太晚怎么办？”

“我也想体会又出鸡，又出豉油的感受。”

“那感受到了什么？”

“感受到了张生平时宠我时的快感咯。”

“那…二月第一天，换我来？”张生说出口却又后悔。“哎呀，讲出来就不惊喜了嘛…都怪你，套我话…”

吻住张生喋喋不休的嘴，沉醉在爱人仍带着灼热的呼吸中。半晌，他轻轻地在爱人耳边低语道：“我会期待的哦~”

“嗯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写的蓝色链接，我真的尽力了…  
> OOC严重，情节也把握不到位，望轻喷。  
> 感觉今后还是…写写小甜文吧，蓝色链接真的好难哦。


End file.
